


When Sadness comes to stay

by mitsuki_yuriko



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_yuriko/pseuds/mitsuki_yuriko
Summary: Some days, Machi's memories return to haunt her.Luckily, she no longer has to face them alone. She knows he will always be there and put her broken fragments back together, piece by piece until she is complete again.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	When Sadness comes to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'When Sadness comes to call' by Eva Eland.
> 
> There used to only be two places I can cry: under the covers, or in the bathroom.  
> Now I have three: under the covers, in the bathroom, or in your arms.  
> Thank you for always being there.  
> Thank you.

Sometimes sadness comes to stay.

( _I expected better from you.)_

It follows you around, never straying far. It peers over your shoulder at every moment, constantly reminding you of its presence.

( _stop finding excuses for yourself. I'm tired of your lies.)_

It sits so close you can hardly breathe and drowns you in melancholy, draining you of energy until you can’t move, can’t speak, can’t think.

( _she's so boring. No talents whatsoever. All she can do is study.)_

It coats your senses with a heaviness so thick that music sounds muffled, colours seem muted, food tastes like ash and everything feels numb.

( _why are you so bad at this? What a failure.)_

It submerges all things warm and bright in the world until they disappear, and all that is left is cold and dark and desolate emptiness.

( _you are such a disappointment.)_

It wraps around your limbs and seeps into your bones, until moving is impossible and lying in bed staring at the ceiling is all you can do.

( _you brought all of this upon yourself.)_

It invades your mind and scatters your thoughts until you feel like you’ve lost a part of you, and you’re not sure if you will ever find it again.

( _you should never have been born.)_

* * *

When sadness comes to stay, try not to hold back the sadness.

Crawl into a fort of pillows and blankets. Under the protective cocoon of the soft linen, let the waves of misery crash through you and drench the pillows.

Or jump into a hot shower, and stand under the jetstream and let the water cascade down your skin. Allow the hot water wash away your tears and warm your heart and soothe your soul.

Or run into the arms of someone who loves you. Simply let them hold you tight and tell you everything will be alright and wipe away your tears as you drench their clothes with salt water.

Allow yourself to feel the fear, the frustration, the confusion and hurt and pain.

Allow yourself to sob and weep and cry, because the human heart can be a delicate thing.

And when you have cried yourself empty, slow your breathing and allow yourself to fall into a quiet, dream-less slumber.

And rest.

* * *

So that when you awaken the next day, you will have the strength to go on.

Because the human heart can be delicate, but it can also be strong.

* * *

When sadness comes to stay, try not to be afraid.

( _I believe in you no matter what.)_

Let it in, offer it tea and cake. (Or biscuits and crackers, if it likes savoury foods.)

( _you are worthy of happiness.)_

Don’t be afraid to talk to sadness, listen to its story. Where does it come from? What does it need?

( _you are beautiful just the way you are.)_

Find something you both enjoy, like reading, music, drawing, or drinking hot chocolate.

( _don't be afraid. You can do it.)_

Take a walk in nature together. Listen to the sounds of the rustling leaves, a bubbling brook, the whispers of the wind. Admire the colours of the flowers, the swirl of snail shells, the crisp crunch of fallen leaves. Sit down on an old tree stump and enjoy the warmth of the sun, watch the clouds lazily drift across the sky.

( _You are not a burden.)_

* * *

Maybe all sadness wanted was to know that it was normal, and it was welcome, and it was not alone.

And one day, it will be gone.

( _you are deserving of love. By others, and especially from yourself.)_

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this is written from Machi's POV.  
> In the first section it was internal dialogue between Machi and her mother (indicated by brackets), and in the second section it was between Machi and Yuki (indicated by the brackets).


End file.
